darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
743
Laura contrives Jenny's escape from confinement at Collinwood. Synopsis : The year is 1897. Intrigue and suspicion pervade the great house at Collinwood. Mysteries have begun here in the past that will affect the lives of all who live in the present. Terror appears with the sudden return of Laura Collins. The motive behind her return and the dark secrets of her past represent a threat to the entire Collins family. On this night, Barnabas Collins makes a secret effort to expose her and finds he has a dangerous witness. We see Quentin outside the Old House. No Charity at all. Quentin vs. Barnabas, who calls Quentin’s bluff to tell Judith about his black arts... Barnabas, "I think we're in a position to help each other for once." Quentin explains Laura to Barnabas. The cable he received last night. Laura that was summoned and vanished was dressed in 18th century clothing. They agree about Laura. Laura reappears to Dirk. Laura explains that she knows it was Barnabas trying to do this to her but why she does not know and says so. Dirk, "Quentin seems to lead a rather, well, a rather charmed life." Dirk tells Laura about Jenny. Laura, "We're going to use Jenny to kill Quentin." Barnabas and Quentin discuss what to do. They go to Laura. Laura tells them that Dirk was helping her move furniture but when Quentin notices nothing has been rearranged, Laura lies again that she's been chatting him up. Quentin notices she is in a chipper mood. She asks why they are there and Barnabas lies that he wants to show Quentin the portrait. She lies and tells them it is being reframed. Jenny hums and her hair is wild. She is preparing her babies… in reality the dolls…for a funeral... Quentin's. Barnabas and Quentin discuss about what to do... again. Laura's voice is carried by the flames and the wind as she incants and wants Jenny to hear her. There seems to be a feedback sound. Jenny hears and eventually recognizes Laura's voice. Laura tells Jenny that Quentin is alive and at the Old House. Dirk opens the door and lets Jenny escape. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Quentin) I think we're in a position to help each other for once. ---- : Barnabas: I have a vested interest in the Collins family, and she represents a threat to that future. ---- : Dirk: Quentin seems to lead a rather, well, a rather charmed life. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Marie Wallace as Jenny Background information and notes Production * Marie Wallace returns to the cast after an absence of 21 episodes. Story * Jenny became insane shortly after Quentin left Collinwood. * TIMELINE: It was the "other night" when Quentin lied to Barnabas about the events of Alexandria, Egypt. It was last night when Quentin received the cablegram. Bloopers and continuity errors * The boom microphone can be seen overhead as Quentin moves to light the candles and also later when we first see Dirk. There are also boom microphones dangling overhead near the cottage entrance. * The candles in the holder are taller than when Barnabas put them out minutes ago in 742. * Moving shadows can be seen as Barnabas and Quentin sit and discuss Laura. * Laura reappears to Dirk and falls. A thin line of black appears as she falls. * There is audio feedback during Laura's incantation. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 743 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 743 - Stand Next to BarnabasCategory:Dark Shadows episodes